


Maternity Socks

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cute, Family Fluff, Fluff, Grumpy!Cas, M/M, Maternity socks, Mpreg, Pickles - Freeform, Slight Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, kinda just implied, not really - Freeform, oreo pudding, pregnant!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 11:16:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2267691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and his heavily pregnant body want everything. Luckily, Dean's there to provide Cas with all the pudding and pickles he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maternity Socks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icebucky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icebucky/gifts).



> Just meant to be some really cute fluff I wrote for a really good friend aha :)  
> Sorry about any mistakes lmao

Dean loves Castiel.  
His boyfriend is amazing, sweet, kind, and considerate.  
And there's nothing that'll come between them.  
Nothing.  
Except for Oreo pudding.  
What a shame.  
It's around 3am and Dean's comfortable and warm, spooning Cas, one hand on his heavily pregnant belly and the other around his waist.  
He jerks awake when Castiel pinches his arm.  
"Geez," he grumbles a bit, blinking with a sigh.  
"I'm hungry," Cas informs him, eyebrows furrowed.  
Dean nods blearily, "I, uh, what do you want to eat, babe?" He mumbles, throwing the covers out of the way.  
The doctor said Castiel's cravings are normal. That what he wants will usually be interesting and not common. But it's important to take care of his wants, the sensitivity of his hormones could set him off if Dean wasn't careful.  
"Pudding, Oreo pudding," Cas states, curling up into the sheets.  
Dean bites his lip. Oops.  
He'd been at work when Castiel ran out of peanut butter once, and when he came home, Cas had yelled and cried, sulking and not talking to Dean for a few days.  
So he doesn't exactly know how to break the news of the pudding problem in the fridge.  
"Baby, there's, uh, no pudding in the fridge," he mumbles out quickly, scratching the back of his head.  
Castiel shoots up and stares at Dean with wide eyes.  
"No pudding?" He says slowly. Dean feels kind of bad, he should've gone shopping this morning.  
"No, but, there's ice cream?" He suggests in a soothing voice.  
Castiel hiccups, "pudding, Dean! Pudding, now, now, now!" He demands, eyes glistening.  
Dean tries, he does desperately.  
"Babe, Cas, p-please, ice cream, please?" He begs but the waterworks have already begun.  
"Dean, I'm just, h-hungry!" He sobs out, fisting at his eyes furiously.  
"I'm so hideous and fat," he blubbers through tears, "and, and all I want is pudding!" His breath hitches and he pokes his belly.  
Dean winces, "no, no, no, Cas, don't cry, don't cry," he hushes Castiel, but it doesn't work.  
"No, no, darling, hush, you're beautiful, you're not fat, I promise," he continues, clenching his teeth.  
"Pudding!" Cas wails and Dean heaves a deep breath.  
"Okay, okay, I'll go grab some pudding, okay? He says quickly, fumbling blindly with his jeans.  
Cas sniffles and nods, "Oreo," he says in a small voice.  
Dean smiles gratefully, and kisses Cas' cheek.  
"I know, baby, Oreo."  
He's out the door in ten minutes, driving to the 24 hour Gas n Sip near the apartment.  
He yawns a bit, and grabs 3 containers of Oreo pudding and a container of chocolate pudding for good measure.  
When he gets home, Cas downs a whole container of pudding, grinning widely.  
Dean has to chuckle, flickering his tongue over the dollop of pudding on Cas' nose before they settle back into bed, warm and sated.

It's only a week later when Cas hollers for Dean, who's in the garage, changing the tire on the Impala.  
"Yeah?" Dean wipes the grime from his hands, walking back to Cas where he's nestled in a tower of blankets and pillows.  
The TV is playing Judge Judy on low volume and Castiel looks plain irritated.  
"My feet," he states, "Dean, fix it," he huffs out, wrinkling his nose.  
Dean sighs and nods, "okay, lemme rub your feet," he settles beside Castiel on the couch, reaching into the swaddle of blankets and pulling Cas' feet into his lap.  
There's some swelling by Cas' ankles, so Dean starts there, pressing his hands against the heel of Cas' foot.  
There's a small moan from the rest of Castiel's body, settled deep in the blankets.  
"I hate the pain." Cas groans, patting his belly.  
"If I didn't have a giant stomach, and could still see past it, I would've done it myself," he hears Cas say from the other side of the couch.  
"You're still sexy," Dean chuckles, pausing on Cas' feet so he can get up.  
He drags himself to the other side of the couch, and Cas moves over a little.  
Cas sits up a bit, grunting and placing one hand on his belly.  
Dean shuffles under Cas, letting Cas lay back, head in Dean's chest.  
He twists his head a little, kissing Cas on the mouth.  
There's a different kind of sweetness on Castiel now. It's not like he wasn't perfection before, but now. Now, Cas is warm and affectionate, he tastes something like honey and vanilla. Dean slides his tongue into Cas' pliant mouth, sucking softly.  
Dean wraps his arms around Cas' waist, hands running soothingly over his stomach.  
He can feel his baby inside, their baby.  
The thought of not only sharing his apartment with Cas, but with another living, breathing human is exciting.  
Dean's fingers push under the stretched material of Castiel's shirt and skim over the stretch marks on the sides of Cas' belly, gently tugging Cas' bottom lip with his teeth.  
There's a small noise that escapes Cas' mouth and Dean smiles a little, moving his hand to cup Cas' jaw and kiss him deeper.  
Cas pulls away abruptly and Dean whines.  
"What did you do that for?" He pouts a bit, lightly scratching at Cas' belly.  
There's a hum from Cas and a sigh.  
"Dean," he starts, "we ran out of pickles," and Dean stares.  
"Cas, baby, pickles?" Even he's feeling surprised.  
"I, I was dipping them in pudding, okay?" Cas looks like he's a bit embarrassed, so Dean tries not to laugh.  
Tries.  
A laugh vibrates through his chest and he bites the inside of his cheek, trying not to explode but it just happens and before he knows it, Cas' death glare is blurring through his tears.  
"Dean!" Cas whines, slapping his chest, "it's not funny!"  
Cas looks truly distressed because of the pickle problem so Dean nods shakily through another laugh.  
"I just, there was too much pudding and the pickles ran out fast, and, and my feet hurt so bad so, I reached down to fix the stupid pain and then the jar slipped from my hand and broke. But you were in the bathroom so I took the broom and shoved the mess under the fridge," Cas babbles out, ducking his head in guilt.  
Dean isn't laughing anymore.  
He rubs his hand over his chin, "really, Cas?" He grumbles, nudging Cas, who shifts his weight so Dean can get up.  
He's smart enough to not scold Cas about the mess, knowing about the hiccups and sobs that'll ensue if he does.  
"I'm going to get some pickles and then clean the mess, okay? You sit tight," he moves regretfully and there's a somewhat relieved sigh that escapes Cas' mouth.  
"Thanks, Dean," Cas mumbles, arms reaching out.  
They can't hug much because of Cas' stomach in the way, but Dean manages to plant a kiss on Cas' cheek and kissing his belly.  
"Papa's gonna be home soon, stay here with daddy, yeah?" He whispers to their baby, and Cas laughs. Dean helps Castiel settle back into his nest of blankets and pillows before he leaves.  
He's trudging through Walmart, with two jars of pickles and another container of Oreo pudding, sighing loudly. There's a mess to take care of when Dean gets home, he's not particularly looking forward to it.  
Dean's walking past the magazines and section of maternity wear when something catches his eye.  
It's a pair of socks. A pair of pink, fluffy socks with unnaturally blue clouds dotting them.  
He walks closer to the display and peers at the tag.  
Maternity Socks.  
He snickers, ready to head to the cashier but then, he takes a closer look.  
"Therapy for aching, swollen feet," he mutters, reading the label, "proven to help reduce swelling and pain."  
A stupid smile overcomes his face when he thinks of Cas waddling around in the fluffy pink socks.  
So he nabs a pair and rushes to the cashier.  
She gives him an encouraging smile as she bags his stuff, "good luck," she says sweetly and Dean waves, smiling widely all the way home.  
"Cas, baby, I'm home!" He calls, setting the pickles and pudding on the counter in the kitchen.  
Cas isn't in the couch nest Dean had left him in, so he ventures into the bedroom.  
Castiel doesn't hear him come in, and is currently toeing at his slippers.  
Dean shakes his head fondly, "Cas, baby, want me to help?"  
Cas growls a little and shakes his head, "I can do it."  
Dean shrugs, "okay," he flops onto the bed, the special socks shoved into his pocket.  
After a few more of Cas' useless attempts, grunting and breathing hard because he can't get the slippers off, and his stomach in the way, Dean finally crouched down and pulls them off of Cas' feet easily.  
"There," he says, not smugly, but carefully.  
"I got you something," he says slowly, pulling the socks from his pocket out.  
He hands them to Cas, who blinks and then smiles.  
"Thank you, Dean," he has no problem ripping the packaging open before he holds them out for Dean.  
"Will you help me?" He murmurs shyly, and Dean chuckles, slipping the socks over Cas' feet.  
Immediately, Cas' eyes flutter shut and he falls back onto the bed.  
"Interesting," he breathes out, and Dean grins a bit, pulling Cas' shirt up and running his hands over Cas' bump.  
"You're so beautiful," he mutters, kissing Cas' belly, over the taut skin and the stretch marks.  
Cas' hands end up in his hair as he kisses up Cas' stomach, pushing the shirt even more and smoothing his hands over Cas' chest.  
Cas whines when Dean's thumb catches over his nipple. Dean grins wider, rubbing at Cas' sensitive nipple and crawling up the side of the bed to take Cas' other nipple in his mouth.  
There's a shaky breath from Cas' body and Dean can't help but graze his teeth over Cas' left nipple, tweaking the right.  
He loves Cas' sensitivity. The way his thighs quiver when Dean touches them, or his overwhelmingly ticklish collarbones and especially his nipples.  
Cas' body arches a little, breathing coming out in short gasps as Dean moves his head to his other nipple, sucking over the hardened bud.  
"Dean, please!" Cas whimpers above him and Dean pulls away, kissing Cas' neck.  
"I gotcha, baby, I gotcha," he mumbles, capturing Castiel's lips in a messy kiss.  
Maybe that's it.  
That's love.  
Maybe that's what a family is.  
Oreo pudding covered pickles and broken jars. Grumpy mornings and restless nights. Maybe, maybe love is getting up at 3am to make a pudding run, or rushing home as soon as work is over. Maybe it's anger, tears, hiccups, and sobs. Maybe it's something as weirdly stupid as maternity socks.  
Maybe it's taking care of your lover, letting them know you're here and you're never going to leave.  
Maybe, but Dean can't be sure.  
And that's the beauty of it. It's a hard thing to do, willing to not put anything in front of your lover and help them through everything.  
Because in the end, when they fall into a mess on the sheets, limbs tangled and breathing together, it's worth it. So fucking worth it.  
And Dean wouldn't trade it for the world.


End file.
